


Bitch

by wonderussam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam
Summary: Sam Winchester is captured and broken in by his new master.





	

The room was dark. It was quiet but for the quick breaths of the person strapped into the bench. He had long brown hair, messed up slightly, that had fallen into his face during the hours he spent strapped in. In his mouth, stretching his rosy lips into a perfect o, was a ring gag. Drool was dripping from it, into a small puddle that had formed on the bench during his confinement.

The bench itself was a cruel thing. It kept you kneeling, doggy style, with one’s arms, legs, and torso all strapped in. The legs were kept slightly apart, leaving the man’s ass open to anyone that might pass by. It was made of metal and leather, with only slight padding to ease the man’s discomfort from being trapped in such a demanding pose.

The man itself was beautiful. He was lean and fit, with muscles rippling under the skin. There were small moles dotted across his body. He was not hairy, but did have some light body hair on his chest and other parts of his body. He was utterly naked, and his skin was beginning to stick to the leather.

This man’s name is Sam Winchester, and he has been kneeling there for hours. All he could do was wait, wait to discover what torments his unknown captor had in store for him. By the time the lights were turned up in the room, Sam was in agony. Staying in that position for a few minutes would be uncomfortable. Staying in it for hours was torture.

When Sam heard the click of the shoes approaching the room he hoped, hoped, hoped! That he would be saved. Or at least be released. But he knew in his heart that he had a long ordeal ahead of him.

‘I must have been drugged,’ Sam thought. ‘That would explain how I got here. But how…’

Sam’s thoughts were interrupted by the loud drawl of the man who had entered the room. He had sickly pale skin and greasy brown hair. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit that was too long in the arms and too tight in the chest. He couldn’t have been less than 50 years old.

The man said, “look at you, all ready for me. My men did a good job. You’re a handsome one aren’t you?”

His clammy hand trailed along his back, causing Sam to jerk violently in his restraints.

“And muscular too. Pity that won’t last.”

The man circled around the bench, sizing up his new prize. Suddenly, he shoved 4 fingers into Sam’s throat, causing him to gag, jerk back, and make garbled noises in protest.

“You better make my fingers nice and slick boy. Because that’s all you’re getting from me.”

Sam froze. The man tutted loudly.

“That won’t do, that won’t do at all.”

The man bent down, putting his face nearly level with Sam’s. His muddy brown eyes bore into Sam’s hazel ones, unblinking.

“You will lick right now, or there will be consequences.”

Faced with no other options and being unable to fight back, Sam began to lick the appendages as best he could. He had an idea of where this was going, and he knew from his time in the cage that being dry in that circumstance made it a thousand times worse.

“That’s the ticket!” The man said, face twisting into a grin. He pulled his fingers out of Sam’s mouth after a few moments, saying, “now I think that’s good enough boy.”

He walked around to the back of the bench, where Sam’s ass lay exposed. Without any warning, he shoved one of his fingers into Sam’s tight pucker.

“Hmm… tight! Either an anal virgin, or it has been a very long time. I hope it’s the former.”

‘Definitely no virgin,’ Sam thought viciously. ‘Not after the cage. Or Jess. But I guess this body has never experienced… that.’

The man added the second finger soon after, too soon, and began to scissor Sam open. Sam couldn’t stop himself from gurgling in pain, from jolting as far forward as he could go.

With his fingers stretching out Sam’s sphincter, destroying its resistance, the man’s other hand was exploring Sam’s body. He felt up his large cock and balls, traced his shoulder blades, and slapped his butt cheek with a harsh whack.  
“Should I go for three?” The man asked himself, still pumping his fingers in and out of Sam’s entrance. “He is so tight after all, it’d be a shame to waste that…”

Pulling his hand out quickly, he murmured, “two it is.”

Walking to the front of the bench, he started to stroke Sam’s hair. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. He did not see the man pull his flaccid penis out from his brown pants. He did not see the man stroke it to hardness. And he wasn’t prepared for the man shoving it down his throat.

Sam gagged, but the man simply pushed further in. The man moaned at the tight, wet, heat and thrust in and out, in and out, in and out. Again and again and again. Sam gagged at each thrust but fortunately did not throw up. The man did not have Sam lick him this time, just allowed himself to enjoy the spasms of his prey’s throat. Soon enough the man pulled out of Sam’s mouth, remarking, “can’t have myself coming that soon. Need to sample that fine ass first.”

Holding the base of his penis in his fist, the man walked again to the back of the bench. He spread Sam’s cheeks apart and started to push his penis into Sam’s unwilling hole. It seemed at first that it wouldn't go in, that Sam wasn’t slick or loose enough, but with a hard shove the tip of the man’s cock was forced in.

Sam screamed through the gag, prompting the man to slap Sam’s ass with a loud thwack, but as the man kept pushing in Sam could not stop himself from screaming in pain.

It felt like a red hot brand was splitting open his hole, going deeper and deeper. Finally, the man bottomed out. Not giving Sam an instant to adjust, the man started thrusting violently, skin hitting skin with a stinging whack. Tears of pain trickled out from Sam’s eyes.

As Sam’s anus tore under this harsh treatment, slicking the way grotesquely, the man started muttering under his breath.

“So tight… he’s mine! Never going to let him go… he’ll be my bitch and I’ll be his master… train him up real good. Ha!”

The man thrust a few more times, then orgasmed with a shout. His come stung Sam’s bleeding walls. He pulled out and grimaced at the blood and shit covering his cock. As he started to tuck it away, an idea seemed to strike him and he pulled it out once more. He sauntered over to Sam’s head and shoved his filthy flaccid penis into his mouth.

Sam gagged at the taste, bile rising up his throat. The man slapped him hard across the face for this, leaving a stark red handprint behind. He said, “Suck, or I’ll cut your pretty little dick off.”

Sam kneeled there for a few moments, deliberating. Just as the man’s hand drew back for another slap, he began to lick and suck the filth from his dick. The man’s hand relaxed, and he tangled it up in Sam’s hair. After a few minutes of this, the man pulled out, satisfied. He was still flaccid. He tucked his penis back into his pants and sat down on the ledge in front of the bench.

“That was quite good for your first time. Only needed a bit of prompting from me. You’ll do nicely. My boys saw you back in Chesapeake and followed you. Waited for that other man with you to leave and snuck into your room while you were sleeping. Hit you with some chloroform and a sedative and you were out.”

Sam glared at the man as he spoke, shaking with anger. He was going to kill this man the first chance he got.

“You’re going to be my bitch, boy. That’s your name now. And you can call me Master. I’m going to take out your gag now and you are going to say “yes master.””

The master untied the back of the gag and tugged it out of Sam’s mouth. Sam moved his jaw around, then clenched his teeth shut. Sam’s eyes darkened with anger as he stared at his supposed ‘master,’ and he took a deep breath. His mouth ghosted open and he said, “screw. You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I may continue this, going into a bit more about how the man tries to break Sam. And then go into the rescue and recovery. But I'm still unsure, so let me know if you think I should continue this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
